


Bonds

by CelsiusFate



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelsiusFate/pseuds/CelsiusFate
Summary: Two lived a thousand years ago in ancient Zanarkand, two hail from present day Spira, they were never supposed to meet but a twisted fate of events send the four of them hurtling through time and space into another universe. Lenne and Shuyin are revered by the Wutain people as the Cetra, the people of the planet and soon fight for their cause. Yuna and Tidus are captured by Shinra and placed under the supervision of Sephiroth. Two summoners with equal power are fated to clash on the battlefield, their two guardians destined to protect them until the very end. Will they ever break free from the chains of destiny and return to their rightful world? Or will they usher in a new era unheard of on Midgar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Summoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833493) by [WavesBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade). 



-Bevelle, 1000 years ago-

Lenne rushed through the darkened corridors of Bevelle's underground labyrinth, panic setting in with every step taken. If what she thought was correct then Shuyin was going to activate Vegnagun to wipe out the entire army before the war could even start. She couldn't let him do this, not if it involved sacrificing innocent lives. When Yevon ordered all Summoners to the frontlines in preparation for the battle, Lenne was prepared to lay down her life for her people, but Shuyin wouldn't let her sacrifice herself like this.

The sounds of a piano drew closer as Lenne turned the corner.

Then she saw it.

Vegnagun.

In all its activated glory as Shuyin commanded it via the organ-like instrument atop its head.

"Stop!" she shouted.

Her voice caught his attention as Shuyin paused in his playing and looked at her.

"You must stop this!" Lenne cried, hands held out to either side.

Shuyin leaned over the edge and was about to say something when both of them heard the heavy footsteps of soldiers approaching. A spotlight was suddenly cast down upon them and Lenne leaned against her guardian as he held her close.

A small group of Bevelle soldiers appeared and raised their guns at the duo. Lenne knew they wouldn't make it out of this alive and turned to face her love, her eyes wavering uncertainly for a brief moment before tears fell as she met his gaze with love. His own sapphire orbs mirrored her sadness as they conveyed their silent message to one another.

_Bang._

Bullets pierced through their bodies as the two lovers fell apart. Shuyin tried to reach for her weakly while tears continued cascading down Lenne's face.

_'So this is where it all ends...'_ Lenne thought.

"I love..." her words desperately tried to form the words for him to hear.

Then darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Voices.

Unfamiliar voices whispering to each other.

Something cool and wet touched her face and Lenne slowly opened her eyes, startling the person who was wiping the grime and dirt off her skin. The songstress slowly sat up and realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. The one who had been tending to her was an elderly woman, a wet cloth in hand as she hastily backed away a few steps when she saw Lenne regain consciousness.

She tried to move her body but the bandages around her upper torso reminded her of what had happened.

' _That's right...Shuyin and I were shot...this place...it can't be the Farplane. Where in Yevon's name am I?...'_

Placing a hand over her heart and closing her eyes, Lenne tapped into her magical powers and felt it responding to her call.

"Cure," she said.

White magic burst forth from her fingers and spread throughout her body, mending the bullet holes that had riddled her moments ago. The woman gasped in shock and instantly fell to her knees while repeating one word over and over.

"Cetra!"

' _Cetra? What is that?_ '

Turning to the side to get a better view of her surroundings, Lenne's fingers brushed against another body and she glanced down, eyes widening in shock upon realizing it was Shuyin.

"Shuyin! Shuyin open your eyes!" she said, gently shaking his shoulders.

No response.

Could he still be?...

Closing her eyes once more while drawing deeper into her magic reserves, Lenne placed both hands over his lifeless body and concentrated.

"Bring back those who have fallen. Life!"

The sheer force of the spell alone drained half of her reserves but Lenne could feel her magic working, and moments later Shuyin stirred.

By now the woman had witnessed everything and left the tent while screaming in her unfamiliar language. Lenne ignored this and took Shuyin's hand as the blond guardian opened his eyes groggily.

"Lenne?...Are we...in the Farplane?..." he whispered hoarsely.

"No Shuyin. We're alive but...in another world. This place...this place isn't Spira. I can feel it, the planet seems similar but it's not."

"Then where..."

Their conversation was cut short when a stranger appeared inside their room. Lenne studied the new stranger and saw she was a girl most likely around her own age. She was dressed like a priestess based on her robes, leading the songstress to believe she could possibly be one.

Shuyin tried to protect her but his body refused to move.

"Who are you?" Lenne asked quietly.

"I am Kaya, Priestess to the mighty Leviathan."

Lenne's eyes widened in shock upon understanding the priestess's words, whereas she couldn't earlier with the old woman.

"Y...You can understand me?"

"Yes. It is part of my training to study various languages, be it present or past. You do not speak Wutain, but your language is one I have studied before. Now tell me, what are your names?" Kaya said.

"Lenne...and this is Shuyin."

Kaya cocked her head to the side upon hearing their names.

"Lenne and Shuyin, are you two Cetra?"

Now it was Lenne's turn to cock her head in confusion.

"Cetra? What is that?"

"You can cast magic can you not?"

"Yes...but everyone is able to if they study and train themselves," Lenne explained.

The priestess reached into her robes and withdrew a circular object that glowed yellow. She held this out to Lenne, inviting her to take it, which the latter did to examine as she turned it over in her hands.

"This is Materia, without it, we cannot cast magic. From what Trayni has told me, you are able to cast magic without it."

"I suppose," Lenne answered.

"Then you are a Cetra, your companion as well?"

"No. I'm not a Cetra, I'm a Summoner. Shuyin is my guardian," the songstress tried to explain.

"Summoner? Guardian?"

Lenne frowned as she tried to process what was happening.

"What is a Cetra? You keep repeating that word but I have no idea what it means."

"Cetra, our word for your people, those who can commune with the Planet itself. They were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. Your ability to cast magic without the aid of Materia is proof enough," Kaya explained.

People? Since when did she have a people? The only people Lenne knew of was back home in Zanarkand. Or could Kaya be referring to Summoners as a people? But they just happen to call them Cetra here?

This world was starting to make her head hurt.

Suddenly shouts could be heard coming from outside while Lenne became alarmed when she could hear fear and terror in the screams.

"What's going on?"

"Shinra! They've come to attack! Lady Lenne, if you are a Cetra, I beg of you to help us end this war!"

Upon hearing the word war being spoken, the summoner's mind was immediately made up as she stood, only to feel Shuyin's hand grip her own.

"Don't. You'll die," he said.

"No. Not this time. This time I'll have you by my side," Lenne said with a smile.

Shuyin pulled himself out of the bed and gave her a brief embrace. Kaya had slipped out of the room during that moment and returned briefly after with weapons in her hand.

"These were found by your bodies when our guards spotted you near our border," she explained.

The pair took up their weapons and followed Kaya outside.

* * *

For the first time Lenne got a clear look of the outside and concluded they were in a village, a village that was now half aflame with screaming mothers carrying children in their arms, and men trying to escort them out of sight. Even the elderly were not spared as many tried to hobble as fast they could to escape the carnage. Gunfire attracted her attention towards the rear of the village, and Lenne caught her first glimpse of what she assumed to be Shinra.

Soldiers whom all bore a distinctive helmet with three holes that glowed an eerie red which was a stark contrast to the blue uniform they were clad in. However the thing that stood out the most to Lenne were the guns they were holding.

Lots of guns.

Lenne had seen enough of guns to last several lifetimes.

Gripping her staff tightly in her hand, she was about to cast her magic when Shuyin charged forward and started engaging the enemy.

"Shuyin!"

"Cast your magic on me and the others!" he shouted.

Shuyin began cutting down the soldiers left and right, boosting the morale of the Wutai forces when they realized he was on their side. Deciding to even the odds by allowing everyone to dodge the bullets, Lenne raised her staff in the air.

"Hastega!"

The speed boosting spell served its purpose well as the Wutai forces suddenly found themselves able to dodge the bullets, allowing them to cut down the soldiers with ease. Lenne supported the troops as best she could, casting white magic wherever she needed. However the strain of casting multiple spells was starting to take its toll on her, and her body grew sluggish with effort.

One of the guards was busy defending himself from some of Shinra's forces when Lenne noticed two gunmen aiming at his open back.

"Thundaga!"

Thunder descended from the sky and struck the gunmen, effectively electrocuting them to death as their bodies slumped onto the ground. Lenne was completely drained of magic at this point and sank to her knees, but her efforts alongside Shuyin's were enough to drive back Shinra.

"Lenne! Are you ok?" Shuyin ran over and helped her stand.

"Yea. Would be nice...if I had a Ether," she said with a weak smile.

As if hearing her request, one of the guards from earlier rushed over and held out a bottle to her. Lenne sniffed it and recognized the scent of Ether, prompting her to bring the bottle to her lips and drinking the bitter contents in one go.

"Better?" Shuyin asked.

"Yea. My energy is being restored."

"Lady Lenne and Guardian Shuyin, our lord wishes to speak with you," Kaya said.

The two exchanged brief looks and decided to follow the priestess.

* * *

Sephiroth was never one to be taken by surprise.

Indeed, out of his companions he was always the calmest one.

So what was this feeling he was experiencing as he listened to a soldier reporting about the loss they suffered at one of the borders of Wutai.

"Tell me again. What exactly happened?" he said calmly.

"Our forces were winning at first but then..."

"Spit it out," Sephiroth snapped.

"Someone unknown to us cast a speed spell that allowed the troops to dodge our bullets, and there was a blonde male on the battlefield as well. He could easily best ten of our men singlehandedly. Whoever was helping out the Wutai forces also had the ability to cast healing magic, and that's what caught us off guard."

Sephiroth's peripheral vision caught sight of his companion stirring in her seat upon hearing this.

"Leave us," he ordered.

The soldier was more than glad to leave the room and hastily made a retreat before Sephiroth could skewer him with his eyes.

"Entertain me Lady Yuna, what my guard just said, does any of it sound familiar?"

Yuna gripped her staff tightly but remained silent while her guardian rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her comfort. When Shinra first discovered the Cetra known as Lady Yuna, she and her companion were found unconscious near Midgar. One of the soldiers on patrol found their bodies and reported it to Sephiroth. He had ordered them brought back to headquarters but Yuna had woken up during the ride back.

That's when he witnessed it.

Yuna casting magic without the aid of Materia to revive her companion.

That act alone was enough to convince Sephiroth she was a Cetra.

He was obligated to report to Shinra like the good SOLDIER he was, but a part of Sephiroth wished to keep the Cetra for himself. Somehow, he managed to convince Shinra to give him custody of the Cetra to help them win the war against Wutai, but Yuna proved to be far more stubborn than he predicted.

"What are your thoughts?" he prodded again.

"If what he said was true, then there is another Summoner here."

Summoner.

That was the term Yuna referred to herself with.

Sephiroth didn't bother correcting her if she insisted on using Summoner instead of Cetra.

"It seems Wutai has found their own Cetra. I can't allow this to happen."

"You're going to kill them? Don't!"

"May I remind you Lady Yuna, you are under _my_ custody. I am not obligated to listen to your requests, and should you wish to be free to live on your own without Shinra's forces going after you, I suggest you listen to me for the time being."

"Listen here you bastard-" Tidus began.

"Stop Tidus. You can't beat him," Yuna said, gripping her guardian's arm.

The blonde male glared at the general but settled down nonetheless. He tried fighting Sephiroth on multiple occasions but every time he found himself beaten. Tidus understood his skills were nowhere near that of SOLDIER, but he still kept up hope he'd be able to free himself and Yuna one day.

"Now come with me Lady Yuna, it's time for you to use your powers to help us win this war."

Resigning herself to her fate, Yuna took up her staff and followed after Sephiroth silently with Tidus right behind.

* * *

**Next time: Yuna and Lenne call upon their Aeons and the two forces clash on the battlefield. Lenne realizes she isn't the only Summoner on the planet and plans to discover the identity of the other one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Lenne both summon their Aeons respectively and learn of each other's existence

Yuna and Tidus followed Sephiroth towards the battlefield from the machina they were brought to by. When the pair first laid eyes upon Midgar, they were stunned by all the machina that surrounded everyone in their daily lives. Yuna, hailing from Besaid, was naturally more stunned by this fact compared to her guardian, who came from Zanarkand before it was destroyed by Sin. Sephiroth was perplexed by their aversion to the machines at first, until Yuna said something about machina being forbidden where they came from. That of all things, surprised the general but he merely scoffed lightly at the idea.

"General Sephiroth!" one of the soldiers ran over to greet him.

"What is the situation?"

"Generals Rhapsodos and Hewley are currently engaged with Wutai forces, but the Cetra is casting spells to boost their defences. At the rate this is going, we're going to be forced to retreat."

Sephiroth scoffed at the thought.

"We have a Cetra of our own don't we? Now Lady Yuna, if you follow my orders and obey them, I'll see if I can't arrange for you and your companion to have...a little more freedom once we return to Midgar."

The Summoner gripped her staff tightly and frowned, not wishing to engage in a fellow Summoner in battle. Prior to coming to this strange planet, Yuna had battled against Isaaru and Dona when she was trying to escape from Bevelle. She had bested them in the fights but only because she had no choice. This was going against everything she ever believed in, but deep down she knew she had no choice. They were in a foreign world with no way of returning to Spira, and if she wished for her and Tidus to be granted a little more freedom, she'll have to do what Sephiroth ordered.

"Very well," she reluctantly said.

"Why don't we even the odds with your own magic?" Sephiroth suggested.

She exchanged brief glances with Tidus and the latter gave a short nod, then took off towards the battlefield with Brotherhood in hand. Looking at the aqua sword brought back memories of the pilgrimage she made with her own Guardians, and a single tear fell down Yuna's face.

"Hastega!"

Her magic reserves were drained by half from that single spell alone thanks in part to having to cover such a vast amount of area. However, Sephiroth had given her several Ethers earlier which dangled from the belt around her waist. The silver-haired general had already given her permission to drink one if her magic was running low. For now her priority was aiding the troops as best she could.

"Curaga!"

Again the vast area covered by her magic drained whatever magic Yuna had and she hastily swallowed a Ether, shuddering at the bitter taste but the potion worked its purpose and her reserves began to fill back up. She looked around worriedly and spotted Tidus engaged in battle with the blond male who suspiciously looked like her beloved Guardian. Rubbing her eyes several times in case it was a vision, the Summoner looked again and confirmed she wasn't seeing a double.

Tidus was fighting someone who resembled him.

Even their fighting styles were similar.

"Lady Yuna, now would be a good time to call upon a Guardian that walks the Planet," Sephiroth said from behind.

Guardian?

Could he mean a Aeon?

"Is it really necessary?" she asked, biting her lips.

"Wutai needs to be taught a lesson when it comes to opposing Shinra."

Yuna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She reached out to her surroundings, trying to piece together a link to any of her Aeons. Since coming to this strange world, the connections she forged with the Aeons back on Spira were all but silent. Perhaps there were no Fayths here, that's why she couldn't establish a link with any of them. Forcing herself to concentrate deeper, Yuna finally felt a small link respond to her call and her heart lifted its spirits upon recognizing who it was.

Raising her staff in the air, a glyph formed beneath her feet and several balls of light floated upwards towards the sky. A roar reverberated throughout the entire battlefield and a magnificent dragon plummeted through the clouds before landing majestically on its feet.

"Bahamut," Yuna breathed and went over to the Aeon.

Bahamut growled softly in response and allowed Yuna to briefly touch him on the head.

_You have called to me Lady Yuna. I have responded to your call, there is much to be discussed_.

"Aid me Bahamut, and we will converse once this is over."

The King of Dragons roared again and faced the battlefield.

"Impulse!"

Gathering energy between his two clawed hands, Bahamut summoned four balls of pure energy and hurled them towards the field. The resulting connection caused explosions that sent Wutai soldiers flying into the air.

* * *

Lenne thought they were winning once she started casting her own magic to aid the Wutai troops, but when she saw an Aeon being summoned, her eyes widened in shock as Bahamut descended from the sky, landing opposite where she was standing.

"Lenne! Isn't that?..." Shuyin ran over to her.

"Bahamut..." she whispered.

The Wutain soldiers around her heard the word Bahamut and immediately began whispering and watching in awe. However, when Bahamut launched an attack towards them, it was Lenne who snapped the forces out of their stupor.

"Watch out!"

She casted Hastega but even that barely managed to save their lives as the soldiers were sent into the air like rag dolls.

"You have to call an Aeon! We can't beat Bahamut through sheer force! It'll slaughter us!" Shuyin said, standing protectively in front of Lenne.

"I-I can't. I can't feel any of my Aeons..."

_Call out to me my child_.

A voice spoke inside her mind.

"Shiva?" she murmured.

_Yes my child. I have heard your prayers. Raise your staff and call my name!_

"Shiva!"

The songstress lifted her staff and knelt as pillars of ice formed in front of her. A transparent figure slowly descended from the sky to land within the ice, and with a throw of her head, Shiva absorbed the essence to materialise. Throwing her cloak outwards with one hand, the ice shattered to reveal the Aeon standing there gracefully while Lenne caught the cloak with her hand.

"Lend us your aid," Lenne said.

* * *

"Shiva?!"

Yuna was shocked when she saw Shiva descend from the sky and materialize right before her eyes.

"Isn't that one of your Aeons?" Tidus asked, having used the chance given by Bahamut to retreat from the battlefield.

"It is...but then this can only mean there is a Summoner on the other side."

Sephiroth stood beside the two and crossed his arms.

"So there is another Cetra out there after all. I thought there was only one of you," he said.

"I don't know...none of this is making sense."

Bahamut growled softly as a warning and Yuna instantly straightened up. Shiva came running towards them and unleashed a kick at Bahamut, but Yuna's Aeon merely flinched in response. She knew Shiva had the highest speed and evasion out of all the Aeons, which meant she needed to knock the summon out with a powerful attack.

"Mega Flare," she said quietly.

The Dragon King flipped itself backwards to brace itself on all four as the disk on his back began spinning at high speed.

* * *

Lenne recognised Bahamut's posture immediately.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust!"

Shiva began casting her own Overdrive just in time to counter the Mega Flare from Bahamut.

The two attacks met in the middle and generated a shockwave that blew outwards, knocking nearly everyone off their feet. Bahamut stood in front of Yuna and Tidus protectively while Sephiroth was unscathed from where he was standing. Yuna managed to peer over Bahamut's body and saw the Summoner on the opposite side being shielded by Shiva. If only there was a way...a way for her to talk to the summoner.

"Enough of this," Sephiroth drew his sword and entered the battlefield.

"No! Don't kill her!" Yuna cried.

"Who do you take me for Lady Yuna? No. I won't kill her, I'm going to capture her like I did you."

Then he descended upon the battlefield.

* * *

Next time: Sephiroth subdues Lenne and Shuyin, then brings everyone back to Shinra. Yuna and Lenne discover they come from Spira but from different timelines.


End file.
